


let's talk (voicemails, texts, whatever)

by strandedonthemoon



Series: does it ever get better? (a journey through self-harm) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Tony Stark, Self-Harm, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), The Author Wishes Her Readers The Recovery They Deserve, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, pls be safe babes don't read if it may trigger you, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strandedonthemoon/pseuds/strandedonthemoon
Summary: "Hey kid. May told me you were having an off day and I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're alright and all that jazz... it's okay to feel sad, you know. I know you have this weird guilt complex that doesn't allow you to feel like its okay, but trust me. It is. You're allowed to be sad, or frustrated. Hell, even pissed as fuck.  Just know that in the end, you're gonna have me. I'm always on your side, Pete."Reading the previous parts is very very highly recommended. You probably won't get this otherwise.





	let's talk (voicemails, texts, whatever)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a collection of voicemails, text messages and conversations between Tony and Peter as he was going through a phase of intense self-harm.
> 
> tw: self-harm, blood, crying, self-esteem issues
> 
> sorry that this is so short. and for any mistakes i made. its 4 am and im tired. 
> 
> also, this fic isn't endgame related. please don't comment any spoilers about the movie. thank you :)

23/01/18

**Missed Calls (1)**

**Voicemails** **(1):**

_Tony:_

"Kid, your vitals are off the charts. Are you okay? Please don't tell me you're still out on patrol, 'cause then I'm going to have to call Aunt May and you know how afraid I am of her. Call me back. I mean it. Don't pretend you didn't see this, too. I know you're awake."

**Messages**

Peter: i'm fine.

Tony: I'm glad you told me what's going on. Don't forget to pass by tomorrow. 

Tony: I love you, kid.

 

24/01/18

**Missed Calls (13)**

**Voicemails (5):**

_Tony:_

"Hey kid. Just calling to remind you to pass by later today."

"Pete, please answer your phone. May says you're supposed to be at school but you aren't and Happy's getting worried. Call me back so I can prove to him that he's worrying for nothing, okay? Call me."

"So you left your phone at home, you took your watch off and you aren't in your suit?! It's as if you don't want us to fucking find you. What the hell, kid? You can't actually be serious."

"Ignore the last message, kid. I'm just really worried about you and its been hours and I just... fuck. You have to be okay. Okay? Or I'll ground you forever. I'll keep you locked in the tower until you're forty... Please be okay. I love you so much."

_May:_

"Hey, baby. Why aren't you at school? You could have told me you weren't feeling well. Call me back. Love you."

**Messages**

Tony:Happy's passing by your house, okay? He'll be there in 15.

Tony: Hey kid now would be a great time to call us and tell us where you are. 

 

25/01/18

**Missed Calls (0)**

**Voicemails (0)**

**Messages**

Peter: thank you for finding me.

Peter: and sorry i worried you.

Tony:It's fine, kid.

Tony: I'm just glad you're okay and safe. 

Tony: I love you, kiddo. 

Peter: i love u too :)

 

28/01/18

**Missed Calls (1)**

**Voicemails (1)**

_Tony:_

"Hey Pete. Don't forget about your appointment today, alright? I'm picking you and your aunt up at three... I know it seems scary. Trust me, I do. But talking to someone might help, you know? And if you don't like it, we can always find better options. Love you, kid. Don't forget at three, okay?"

**Messages**

 

31/01/18

**Missed Calls (1)**

**Voicemails (1)**

_May:_

"Hey baby. Can you get some eggs on the way home from Ned's? I love you. I don't think I tell you it enough but I do. I love you so much."

**Messages**

Peter: i love u too, may. so much. i hope u know that. 

May: <3

 

04/02/18

**Missed Calls (1)**

**Voicemails (1)**

_Tony:_

"Hey kid. Just checking up on you because I know you're adjusting to the medication right now. I'm sure you're doing great. If you need anything, call me, okay? Or just call me. For like, no reason at all. I miss your rambling. Okay, bye."

**Messages**

 

05/02/18

**Missed Calls (1)**

**Voicemails (1)**

_Tony:_

"Kid! Pepper's going to kill me! She told me to invite you over for dinner over a month ago and I forgot to ask. Can you do me this one solid and come over today? And also, pretend like you've known about this for a long time. Thanks, kid. I owe you one."

**Messages**

Peter: since you owe me, i want one of your MIT hoodies. thanks in advance. 

Tony: You could have asked for anything and you chose that??? You're going to MIT next year.

Peter: :)

 

06/02/18

**Missed Calls (0)**

**Voicemails (0)**

**Messages**

Tony: You little shit.

Tony: You actually took a hoodie.

Tony: Your ass better be glad that I took my wrath out on the traitor instead.

Peter: leave mr. rhodes alone he was just helping me :(

Tony: Too late :)

Peter: the hoodie smells like you.

Tony: I know it does, kid.

Tony: It's mine. 

Peter: not anymore :)

 

07/02/18

**Missed Calls (1)**

**Voicemails (1)**

_May:_

"Hey baby. I'm going to be late today, okay? Don't wait up for me. I love you."

**Messages**

 

08/02/18

**Missed Calls (0)**

**Voicemails (0)**

**Messages**

Tony: Lab day, today, okay?

Tony: Haha all those words rhyme. 

Peter: on my way :)

Peter: also that's really lame

Tony: Buzzkill.

 

11/02/18

**Missed Calls (2)**

**Voicemails (2)**

Tony:

"Hey kid. May told me you were having an off day and I just wanted to check up on you. Make sure you're alright and all that jazz... it's okay to feel sad, you know. I know you have this weird guilt complex that doesn't allow you to feel like its okay, but trust me. It is. You're allowed to be sad, or frustrated. Hell, even pissed as fuck.  Just know that in the end, you're gonna have me. I'm always on your side, Pete."

"I realized I forgot to tell you I love you in the last message so I decided to call again. I love you, kid."

**Messages**

Peter: thank you tony. i love you.

Tony: I love you too <3

 

15/02/18

**Missed Calls (0)**

**Voicemails (0)**

**Messages**

Tony: Hey kid.

Tony: It's movie night today.

Tony: Don't forget, okay?

Peter: im going to have to raincheck

Peter: sorry

Tony: It's fine, buddy. Just as long as you're okay.

 

17/02/18

**Missed Calls (1)**

**Voicemails (1)**

_Tony:_

"Hey kid. Haven't heard from you in a while so I wanted to check up on you. Wanna come over? Pepper misses you. Call me."

**Messages**

Peter: can't today. maybe some other time?

Tony: Sure, kid. 

Tony: I love you.

 

18/02/18

**Missed Calls (0)**

**Voicemails (0)**

**Messages**

Peter: tony i think i fucked up

Peter: holy shit there's so much blood im scared

Peter: i'm coming over

 

* * *

 

It was an understatement that Tony didn't expect anyone to show up at three am in the morning to the compound. So when FRIDAY alerted him that there was someone at the door, Tony was a little suspicious. 

And when he was met with a distressed Peter Parker at the elevator, he was more than a little worried. 

"What the hell? Peter?" Tony asked, scanning the kid.

The boy, in short, looked like shit. The hair on his head was matted to his forehead from sweat, and his eyes, bloodshot and red, were contrasting with his bruise-colored under eye bags. His complexion was waxy and pale, and his hands- usually steady like those of a scientist- were shaking beyond measure. But what was most concerning was the splotches of red growing on the left sleeve of Peter's sweater. Blood. 

"I-I texted you," Peter whispered, looking down.

"My phone was upstairs," Tony whispered back. He cupped Peter's face into his hand and tried not to let his heart tug when the boy's eyes filled with tears.

"Its okay, baby. It's okay."

Peter just shook his head.

"Hey," Tony said, his attention shifting to Peter's bleeding arm, "let's get this cleaned up."

"Ok-Okay."

Tony took Peter's hand and led him to the bathroom. He sat him down and got the first-aid kit from the cabinet. Peter's eyes were resigned and distant as Tony slowly rolled his sleeve to his elbow, revealing the wounds; his heart dropped at the sight. There were many scars adorning his forearm, from white lines to brown slashes and blobs. In the centre of said forearm was a series of deep gashes, gushing out blood profusely- they looked too deep to be self-harm scars. But they were. Tony knew the were. 

Peter didn't even flinch as Tony used alcohol wipes to remove the dried blood and clean the cuts. When he was done, he took a roll of gauze and began wrapping Peter's arm, the blood immediately seeping through. 

"We might have to rewrap this later, okay?" Tony said, his voice soft. 

Peter nodded. 

When Tony was sure that the gauze was secure on Peter's arm, he got up and left to get Peter a new sweater. An MIT one, because he knew he loved those.

He came back to find that Peter still had that resigned look on his face, so he tapped Peter's shoulder to get his attention. "You wanna wear this?"

A searching look made its way onto Peter's face, but he didn't argue as he look off his previous sweater, putting the new one on. It was a bit too big on him, the sleeves just covering the tips of his fingers. 

Tony took Peter's arm into his hand and- without thinking- kissed the place where the cuts would be under the sweater. 

"You gotta talk to me, kid," he whispered, trying not to let this emotions get the best of him. "Okay? You gotta talk to me."

A whimper sounded from the boy. Tony looked up to see tears streaming down his face rapidly, so he did the first thing he could think of; he tugged Peter's good arm until he was basically sprawled onto Tony's lap, his head buried in the crook of the man's neck. 

"I'm sorry," Peter sniffled. Tony could feel his tears on his neck and couldn't bring himself to care. Instead, he wrapped his arms tight around the boy. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, kid."

"It _hurts_ , Tony. So-So bad."

"I know."

"I hate-I hate that it hurts."

Tony didn't reply. He just buried his face into Peter's hair and tried not to let his tears fall. 

"I-I hate _me_."

"Shh. Don't talk about my Peter like that."

"I-I hate that I can't- I can't _stop_ , Tony."

"Yeah you can, baby," Tony whispered into Peter's hair. "I know you can."

A sob escaped Peter's lips, broken and agonizing, and Tony held him tighter, whispering soft reassurances to him until he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

They woke up on the bathroom floor. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> be proud. i wrote this in a day. 
> 
> also can we just talk about the fact that I posted two things in the spam of a day? first [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633883/chapters/44187256) and then this drabble. talk about misplaced productivity. 
> 
> i have a gcse in two days help
> 
> kudos and comment?
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
